


Clueless

by syvell



Category: R.E.M. (Band)
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, just friends?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvell/pseuds/syvell
Summary: This is a work of fiction, no harm or offence intended.
Relationships: Peter Buck/Michael Stipe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Clueless

Peter was surprised and confused, when Michael casually kissed him on the cheek. Just like that, out of the blue, in front of everyone and then acted, like it wasn't a big deal.  
And maybe it wasn't to him, but it was for Peter.

“Why am I even thinking about it?” he asked himself. 

He couldn't help feeling, that he had actually liked it when Michael kissed him. And that he wanted it again.  
Just more private, more intense, more intimate, more everything. And that confused him even more.

Because it was not that he was ever attracted to another man before, as a matter of fact, he would threaten to fight anybody who would claim otherwise.

But now, he wasn't so sure and began to realize, that feeling might have lingered inside him for a while, without being aware of it.  
He had often secretly looked at Michael, admiring his beauty. His eyes, his hair and his mouth. Oh, that mouth!

He had to admit, he had never seen such luscious lips before. Not on any woman and certainly not on any man, if he had ever paid attention to it.

And now, after still feeling the after-effect of Michael's kiss on his cheek, he couldn't get it out of his mind.

Peter couldn't wait to be alone with Michael, he knew, he had to find out.  
When that moment finally came later that day, Peter decided to be blunt. “Uhm, can I ask you something?”

“Of course”, Michael answered, slightly inattentive.

“Why did you kiss me earlier?” It didn't come out as casual as Peter had intended, his voice slightly trembling.

“Has this been on your mind ever since?” Michael gave him a bemused look.

Peter dropped his gaze in embarrassment as Michael reached out his hand to gently stroke the cheek he had kissed earlier.

“Yes. Because I liked it”, Peter admitted, “But I wondered why...”  
Before he could finish his sentence, Michael softly kissed him on the mouth, making Peter blush.

“Did you like that as well?” Michael asked. Peter nodded his head slightly, still avoiding eye contact. He felt like a teenager who had been kissed for the first time.  
And Michael didn't help clear his confusion, he made it worse.

“You're kind of cute when you're all shy like this”, Michael said, stroking Peter's cheek again. Peter finally looked him in the eyes.

“Please kiss me again!” Peter almost begged, just when Michael was just about to turn around and leave him there. Michael stopped in his tracks. He smiled and cradled Peter's face, before placing another soft kiss on his mouth. And another one. They paused for a second, their faces very close.

Peter leaned in for another kiss, longer, hungrier and demanding this time, eyes closed, their tongues probing. Michael's lips against his felt even more sensational that he could have had ever imagined. So soft and sensual, each touch producing goosebumps almost all over his body. 

When their mouths eventually separated, Peter opened his eyes in disappointment. He wanted this to go on forever, it felt so good. But instead he pulled back when he suddenly wondered what the hell had come over him.

“I love you, Peter”, Michael said just as casual as he originally had kissed him, touching Peter's arm. “See you tomorrow”.

Peter stared at the door after Michael left, trying to put his thoughts and emotions in order. He licked his lips, which tasted like Michael, he could still feel his mouth on his. Peter sighed deeply, wishing Michael was still there, but being glad that he wasn't. He was somehow scared of his own feelings, still confused, but now certain that he wanted to be that close to him again. 

And even closer than tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, no harm or offence intended.


End file.
